


The three times Seungmin ordered vodka at a wedding and the one time he didn’t

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Drunken Shenanigans, First Meetings, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin goes through a lot, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Spring, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Seungmin is forced to do the one thing he promised he wouldn't after becoming a photographer: shoot for a wedding. Fortunately, there's seems to be something in it for him, even it is just mere coincidence.(Alternatively: Seungmin meets a stranger that takes his breath away more than once and he begins to see the beauty in weddings, especially the one that works behind the bar. )
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154
Collections: SKZ Seasons of Love





	The three times Seungmin ordered vodka at a wedding and the one time he didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZ_Seasons_of_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Seasons_of_Love) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's Spring - which means Wedding Season. 
> 
> Person A is a wedding photographer that hates weddings. Person B works at the bar for a wedding catering company and loves weddings - and love. 
> 
> They keep running into each other. 
> 
> Maybe a 5 + 1? 
> 
> Any Rating! Any Ship!

1.

Seungmin was annoyed. 

He was starting to get hot in his tight ill-fitting suit. The sun was at its peak, as the event was in full swing. He sighed, shielding his eyes as he looked for his friends. Lugging around a heavy camera was hard work, especially if he didn’t even particularly like the current subject of his photography. His feet were starting to ache in his toe pinching dress shoes. They were his dad’s and yet, they still were a bit small. Seungmin expected them to fit right but then again, when did his dad ever meet his expectations? 

“Min! Min! Over here!” Seungmin perked up at his name. Looking up, he spotted his best friend waving him over to the front. 

“Is it alright if we get a shot here?”    
“Sure, Ji.” Jisung smiled big, his mouth stretched in a heart shaped smile. His eyes twinkled as he wrapped his arms around his newly-acquired husband. 

“Okay, 1...2...3!” 

A flash went off as Seungmin peeked through the viewfinder. At the last count, Jisung’s husband, Minho, turned suddenly and gave him a kiss, resulting in his very shocked face. Jisung started to swat Minho’s chest, acting as if he had just stolen his first kiss. Seungmin rolled his eyes as he watched the two playfully fight each other. He got up from where he got down on one knee to take a picture, brushing his pants. He didn’t want to have to send them to cleaners already.

After showing the picture to the couple, they were whisked away by another gaggle of relatives that congratulated them in overly-excited voices. They were really trying hard to show their support for the marriage, despite how obviously uncomfortable they all looked at the display of same-sex affection. Seungmin rolled his eyes again and went through the photos in the camera as he walked to the bar. Luckily, Jisung had fulfilled his simple request for an open bar to serve hard drinks and not just fruity cocktails. Settling down on one of the stools, he continued to check the pictures. 

Seungmin and Jisung have been friends since highschool. It was amazing how long they’ve lasted as friends, as most people thought their personalities clashed too much. Jisung was loud and the usual ‘class clown’ while Seungmin was the quiet, smart ‘Class president’-type. Seungmin also thought they wouldn’t get along until they got partnered up for a class project. He discovered that Jisung was actually very shy. He had earphones on while they worked and Seungmin wanted to get to know him better. He discovered they both had the same taste in music and their friendship picked up from there. 

Jisung would always talk about life in such a romantic sense while Seungmin was cynical. They both bonded over having not so great parents but Jisung still believed in love despite that. He wrote lyrics for Seungmin to sing. They were inspired by movies and other things that peaked Jisung’s interest. While Seungmin was a fan of his work, he would simply roll his eyes and scoff at whatever convoluted romantic concept Jisung would think about. 

They were roommates in college, agreeing that it would be best to stay together if they were attending the same school. Jisung never admitted it but he had a hard time making friends and Seungmin was protective of him. In college, Jisung met Changbin, an older and seemingly cooler student who was a year above them. At first, Seungmin wasn’t all that impressed with Changbin but in time, he fell for his charm as well.

Seungmin knew it was a bad idea to date one of Jisung’s few friends but when they ended things, Changbin still stuck around for Jisung’s sake. It was awkward but the two agreed to keep it civil as they continued to hang out. One time, they were out at a bar where one of Seungmin’s gigs was held. Jisung invited Changbin to come with him but the boy, not wanting it to be just the three of them, asked if he could bring a plus-one. And that was how Jisung met Minho.

He was two years older than them, a dancer and very hot. Seungmin would never admit it but he had a bit of a crush on Minho too when they first met, only he was just a little less obvious than Jisung’s gaping mouth and heart eyes. He was quiet but friendly, a sweet voice that congratulated him on his set and asked if he wrote the song. Seungmin said no and pointed that Jisung wrote and composed the song. Jisung blushed bright red as Minho complimented him, mumbling a shy thank you as he ran to the bathroom with Seungmin in tow. 

As his best friend, he was used to having Jisung claim he had met his soulmate at least every week. A boy he met on the train, some random eye contact with a girl at a cafe, a coincidental bump in the hallway with a young professor or whatever deluded romcom fantasy Jisung thought of. Seungmin was used to scoffing at him but as they stood in the bathroom, he realized Jisung had a different kind of conviction in his voice as he claimed that someday, he was going to marry that stranger who introduced us to his cats like kids. And to everyone’s surprise, Jisung actually did. 

“Hey, what can I get for you?” 

“Uh just a vodka sprite for me-” Seungmin clicked his camera off as the voice shook him from his thoughts. He looked and was doubly shocked. 

The bartender smiled and nodded, moving away to go get his drink. He was tall with tan skin and the prettiest eyes Seungmin has ever seen. His nose was cute above pink lips that pouted as he focused on his work. His black hair was a bit long, like a mullet but it didn’t look bad. He finished shaking and brought the glass over to Seungmin, his hand engulfing the glass. He slipped him a coaster and placed a little stirrer with a flower on top as a finishing touch. Seungmin noticed the little under eye mole, a little detail he missed earlier. 

“I-uh-thank...you…” Seungmin wanted to slap himself. He’s seen pretty boys before and sure, this one was the prettiest but he needed to pull himself together and stop acting like a fool. He watched as the bartender hid his giggle behind his hand, his eyes betraying his laughter as they turned into crescents. Clearing his throat, he schooled his features into a calm expression. 

“Why does it sound like you’re unsure? You were the one who ordered it, right?” He had a teasing tone that Seungmin couldn’t even be annoyed at. 

“I-uh, yeah. Yeah, this is for me.” Seungmin threw back the drink, finishing it in one go to prevent himself from talking more and acting stupid. Seungmin brought the glass down and was greeted with the bartender’s shocked and slightly concerned expression. 

“Uh, are you alright?”    
“Pardon? Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?”    
“It’s just you chugged all that down, at a wedding, looking like you’re not particularly enjoying yourself. Are you an ex or…?” Seungmin choked on air, making the bartender hit his back a few times as he coughed.

“Oh god no! I-I’m the wedding photographer.” Seungmin raised his camera as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The bartender went to fetch him some water which Seungmin accepted gratefully. He waved him off, clearing his throat. He could feel his ears burning, having embarrassed himself thoroughly in front of this cute boy. 

“Oh I see, well then what’s wrong?” 

“Do you really want to know?”   
“Well, I’m a bartender at a wedding, it’s part of the job to listen to whoever comes to sit and drink.” Seungmin eyes the man in front of him warily, still half expecting him to say ‘sike’ and move away. Except he didn’t and the bartender rested his chin on his hand, gesturing for Seungmin to continue. 

“I hate weddings.”

“WHAT?” Seungmin nearly fell off his bar stool at the bartender’s startled yell. 

“I- uh yeah, I’m not a fan of the whole wedding thing.”   
“What? Why! The slander! And here you are, profiting off of it? For shame!” Seungmin barked out a laugh. It was a bit ridiculous how serious this bartender was in their defense for weddings. It was as if Seungmin had just revealed he was the mastermind to an evil plot and not just some guy who didn’t like weddings. 

“It’s not funny! What are you doing here then? If you hate weddings so much.”   
“Why? Will you have me kicked out if my reason isn’t good enough?”    
“I could!”    
“Oh, by who? The wedding police?”   
“Yes! If there was one… but still! Do you hate love or something?” 

Seungmin was doing his best to stifle his laughter. The bartender had gotten so worked up that his cheeks puffed out as he pouted. He had his hands on his hips as he stared expectantly at Seungmin. He was starting to get red in the face and Seungmin thought this whole argument, as pointless as it was, adorable. 

“Well, I mean…” Seungmin brought his hands up to his ears, already expecting the shout from the bartender as he trailed off.

“Okay, OKAY! Now I’ll really have the wedding police kick you out! Arrested!”   
“Wow, what are the charges first?” Seungmin had his hands up in surrender, finally giving into this ridiculousness.

“For hating love and profiting from the greatest celebration of love: weddings, while still hating love.” The bartender said it with such finality, Seungmin was worried someone would suddenly bust in and actually kick him out. 

“Well, what if I plead my case then? I promise I’m not actually profiting from being here. Actually, I’m suffering.” The bartender paused, his eyes curious. 

“Alright then, lay down your case, good sir.” Seungmin snorted and removed the camera strap from his neck and set it on the counter. 

“I’m a photographer and the groom’s best friend. I didn’t know what to get him as a gift so I offered my services for his wedding, free of charge. When I started my own studio, I swore I would never shoot for weddings. I turned down every potential client, I swear. It’s just this one time then, I will never set foot in another wedding again.” 

Seungmin ended his little speech with a hand on his heart and the other up like he was swearing an oath. He dropped his hands after a while feeling a bit silly but it was worth it to see the bartender giggle at him. 

“Okay, fine. You’re pardoned, or whatever. That’s sweet of you to do that for your friend.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Mhm- oh! Excuse me.” 

Seungmin nodded as the bartender went to another guest at the bar. He eyed his glass on the counter. Posing it, he took an artful shot of it with his camera. Picking up the stirrer, he plucked the flower from the end. He held it between his fingers, thumbing the soft smooth pink petals. He turned around in his seat, facing away from the bar and staring out into the crowd. 

Seungmin may hate weddings but this one felt special, probably because it was his best friend’s dream come true. For as long as he had known him, Jisung has always dreamed of a spring wedding. An outdoor celebration, set against a clear blue sky as the trees bloomed a soft pink. Flower petals on the ground, a colorful trail leading up to the altar where the person of his dreams waited. 

It was a pricey venue, Seungmin knew that much, but Minho was willing to spend whatever it took to make Jisung happy. He smiled slightly, watching as the newly weds mingled with the guests. Seungmin was skeptical of the two at first. They fell in love hard and fast, dating immediately after the first date. He wanted to warn Jisung of the dangers of burning out but over time, it was like the fire between them only grew stronger. They were a good fit and Seungmin was happy enough to entrust his best friend with a man he knew would love him the way he deserved. 

He sighed, picking up his camera as he checked the time. It was already a few hours after lunch so it was time for the first dance. Seungmin turned, waving back at the bartender. He thought that the man wouldn’t notice him leave but he looked up as Seungmin got up. There were already a few more guests than before so he raised a hand and went back to work. Seungmin admitted he was slightly disappointed, the man was as hot as they come and had a very cute personality. He had heard of stories of people getting laid at weddings but he never considered it as he attended this one. 

He clicked his camera open, taking one last look at the bartender. On a whim, he took a quick shot as he served an elderly woman. Seungmin checked, he had managed to catch the man smiling although the same magic wasn’t captured by the photo. He shook his head, trying to remove that dumb thought from his mind. He walked to the edge of the dance floor and got into position as the emcee announced it was time for the first dance. Seungmin threw a quick thumbs-up at Jisung, who smiled at him nervously. Minho gave him a thumbs-up back and kissed Jisung on the forehead as the music started to fade in. 

At least, his best friend was happy, he would gladly suffer for that. 

2.

“Please, Min! I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“What I want is for you to stop asking me to do this.” 

Seungmin sighed as he walked around his studio, Jisung on his heels. He was trying to check if the lights were set up since his assistant, Jeongin, was running late. The younger boy was his junior in college and he took him in as an intern and assistant for his college credit. He always admired Jeongin’s eye when it came to lighting and they became fast friends despite Jeongin calling him an “annoying puppy”. 

It was good to have help around the studio, the first year running it alone proved it was easier with a team. It was why Seungmin had let Jisung in when he arrived early in the morning, thinking his best friend would help him set up. Instead, Jisung spent the last hour trying to convince Seungmin to take the job. 

It was another wedding, which wasn’t that surprising as it was spring and it was wedding season. Seungmin knew well enough from his first year owning his studio that many couples liked having the pink cherry blossoms as a backdrop to their weddings. He, of course, turned them all down because again, he hated weddings.

“Pleeease, Min. I’ll owe you one.” Jisung was really laying it on thick, pulling out his puppy eyes, pouting as he begged Seungmin. His best friend was practically immune to this after years of being subjected to it. 

“Ji, I told you. I don’t cover weddings and I only did yours as my gift for you.”

“But, please, it would really help Minho and I out.” Seungmin paused, walking over to the counter in the front of the store. He was silent as he loaded a new battery and SD card into his camera. Seungmin looked up to see Jisung staring at him expectantly, his hands clasped in front of him as he stood on the other side of the counter. 

“Fine, hypothetically, if I were to consider taking this job, whose wedding would it be?” Jisung’s eyes suddenly brightened as he hugged Seungmin, making the other boy choke. 

“Yes! Thank you!”

“Jisung! Calm down! I said hypothetically!” Seungmin was batting Jisung’s hands away, shoving his best friend off of him before he did anything drastic like kiss him on the cheek. 

“But you’re considering it, which means you’ll take it!” Jisung clapped his hands, his mouth stretched in a smile while Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“Ji, answer the question, who’s the bride and groom?”

“Well, it’s my boss. Her wedding photographer got into an accident and they couldn’t book a new one on short notice so I may have volunteered you after showing her photos from my wedding…” Jisung fidgeted with his hands before Seungmin reached over to slap him on the arm.

“Ji! You know, I only did that for your gift! You know, I hate weddings.”

“I know, I know but… if you do this, she’ll thank me and I’ll be in her good graces and she’ll be so grateful that she’ll definitely grant me those vacation days for my honeymoon.” 

Seungmin bit his lip while tapping his fingers on the counter. Jisung was tapping his foot nervously, hoping that Seungmin would say yes. It was risky, suggesting his best friend to be his boss’s wedding photographer when he knew Seungmin hated weddings. Jisung watched the gears work in Seungmin’s head until he sighed. 

“Fine, but this is the last one okay? And you owe me, big time.” Jisung shrieked and flung his arms around Seungmin happily.

“YES! Thank you, thank you! Don’t worry, it’s a beautiful venue and they’ll pay you super well, trust me. They are loaded.” 

The door opened and the little bell rang, interrupting the two. Jisung turned to see a young man in a long coat, a bag slung to the side. 

“Sorry I’m late, the consultation took too long. Oh hi Jisung!” Jeongin smiled, hanging his coat and walking over to the pair. 

“Hey, Jeongin!”

“What are you doing here so early?” 

“Just booking my ol’ bestie here another wedding.” Jisung tried to throw a hand over Seungmin’s shoulder but he ducked away and Jisung ended up hitting the counter, drawing out a snort of laughter from the youngest. 

“And why would he do that? Seungmin hates weddings.” Jeongin rounded the counter and quickly set up the cash register and the computer. Seungmin rolled his eyes and passed Jisung as he groaned, rubbing his nose in pain. 

“Because he’s my best friend and he loves me.” 

“That last part is debatable.”

Seungmin sighed while packing up what he needed in his camera bag. He went through his mental checklist, tuning out Jeongin and Jisung’s bickering. He really wasn’t expecting to have to face another wedding so soon but unfortunately, Jisung was right. He, and he would never admit it out loud, did love him. With the last checks done, Seungmin zipped up and went over to Jeongin. 

“Jeongin, you have the shop. Please don’t burn it down or get robbed or whatever. I have a few clients coming in but just ask them to reschedule, the rest of the day will be walk-ins.” Jeongin saluted the older boy before disappearing into the back room to finish setting up. 

Seungmin knew he could trust Jeongin with the store, the younger was perfectly capable and it would most likely be a slow day. Seungmin rested his head on the car window. Jisung had taken the liberty of booking him a car after he had dressed in one of the suit jackets they kept in the studio. It was a bit casual for a wedding but Seungmin didn’t care. 

The car pulled up to the venue. Jisung was right, it was huge. The wedding was much bigger than Jisung’s and there were cars lined up. Seungmin presented his ID and hoped they would let him in. Luckily, they were informed that he was arriving and was quickly ushered in. The wedding planner was relieved and Seungmin almost felt bad as they looked beyond stressed. They gave a quick rundown of the shot list for the photoshoot and the event. During reception, Seungmin would be given free reign to take pictures which usually meant drinks at the bar for him. Seungmin assured the planner he had it handled and was quickly pushed into the whole circus. 

Seungmin wanted to kill Jisung. The bride, a.k.a Jisung’s boss, had gone full diva and wanted shots at every angle of her big poofy dress. Seungmin had to control himself and forcibly smiled as he knelt down and took several shots. He kept it in his head that they already gave him half of the pay as down payment and it was much more than he had ever received for a gig before. He let the woman direct him and simply shut his mouth. 

The wedding was otherwise uneventful and Seungmin had to hold in a grimace as the bride said her vows. The groom was looking a bit panicky and he felt bad that this man was now shackled to this absolute bitch of a person. She even had the audacity to nitpick Seungmin’s outfit earlier, reminding him to stay out of people’s line of sight so as not to ruin the aesthetic. Seungmin nearly lost it then but he controlled himself and continued to take pictures. He breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the chapel, shaking bits of rice from his hair as they all moved to another part of the venue for the reception. 

They spared no expense for the reception. The wedding cake had at least 4 tiers and it was lit up with mini spotlights in the center. The ceilings hanging decor twinkled like diamonds and there was an abundance of food and wine. What caught Seungmin’s eye was a giant champagne tower. Hundred of twinkling fragile glasses stacked up on top of each other precariously. He watched as the guests filtered in, screaming children running off without a care. He made a mental note to steer clear of that area in particular. 

Seungmin groaned, stretching while looking around. Everyone had settled at their assigned tables. He was given a free meal of course, but he ate where the staff was. He had taken a few photos of the tables, cousins and uncles and friends who haven’t seen each other in awhile. Maybe that was the beauty of weddings, seeing people you might have not seen otherwise in a long time. He headed straight for the bar, knowing that he was definitely too sober for this. He remembered the bartender from Jisung’s wedding and smiled, it was impossible but he hoped that he might see him again. 

Seungmin flagged down the bartender but he was competing with a whole line of drunk uncles and wine aunts. He sighed, fiddling with his camera instead as he leaned against the bar when a drink was placed in front of him. It was a vodka sprite with a lemon. Seungmin’s eyes widened and looked up to see the same beautiful smile and pretty eyes looking right at him. 

“Hi.”

“H-hey! Wha… what are you doing here?” Seungmin watched as a familiar pair of eyes disappeared completely as he laughed into his fist. The bartender ducked down to compose himself before straightening up, the smile still on his face and Seungmin wanted nothing more than to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Which was weird, because this man was a complete stranger and he was staring. 

“I- uh, I mean… hey…” Seungmin wanted the floor to swallow him up. He was a better conversationalist than this but in the face of this boy, he’s been robbed completely of any higher mental function. 

“You good?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Mhm… okay. Well, if you’re still wondering why I’m here, it’s because I work here. Catering business and all.” The bartender giggled as he gestured around him and to his own uniform. Seungmin wanted to face palm. 

“Yes! Yes, you do work here.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Right.”

“Mhm.”

“Good for you.”

“Thank you.” 

Seungmin wished that something like a meteor would crash through the ceiling and crush him where he stood. This isn’t what he imagined his second meeting with this cute bartender to be. Not that he did imagine it but if he did, it was definitely better than whatever was currently happening. Seungmin stared at the bartender, who was smiling sweetly at him. His eyes were twinkling with amusement like he found it funny how Seungmin was struggling to simply keep a conversation. 

Seungmin did the smart thing and shut his mouth. He took his drink and chugged it down, slamming it down on the counter a bit too hard. He winced, feeling the burn and bubbles go down his throat and settle in his stomach. He looked up and noticed how the bartender looked slightly alarmed. 

“Wow, rough day huh?”

“Ugh, yeah. She’s a bitch.” The bartender gasped at his words, slapping him lightly on the arm. Seungmin was confused until he noticed that the man's eyes were smiling. 

“Don’t say that! She’s the bride!”

“Oh is that one of the rules of weddings? I can’t say mean things about the bride?”

“Definitely! It's up there with never telling the aunties that you’re single and don’t give your uncle more than one glass.” Seungmin snorted. It was obvious the bartender was just humoring him but it was nice to know that he didn’t think Seungmin was rude or cold. He rather liked making him smile. 

The bartender excused himself to attend to the other guests while Seungmin got off his feet and sat in a chair. He fiddled with his camera trying to see if he had enough shots when he heard a high pitched shriek. Seungmin nearly dropped his camera in his surprise as a group of very young kids began playing, slipping under tables and running around the legs of waiters. He clicked his tongue and tried to find the parents, who were clearly glad to be rid of their kids. Seungmin sighed, why even have kids if you didn’t want to take care of them? It was a question he always asked and his parents, especially his dad, always ignored. 

Groaning, he got up as a table spotted him. They beckoned him over and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he quickly directed them and took a couple of pictures. Seungmin was about to leave when one of the older men caught his arm.

“Hey, let me see how they turned out!”

“Ah, well sir, it’s alright. They came out good-”   
“No, no, let me see!” Seungmin nearly panicked as he realized the man was a bit more drunk than what was appropriate for such an occasion. He was obviously not thinking straight but his grip was strong. Seungmin tried to shake him off, trying his best to explain without saying outright that he just didn’t want complete strangers touching his expensive equipment. He continued arguing when the man stood up. Now, Seungmin was worried that he would get physical and despite being able to stand up for himself, he didn’t want anything to happen to his camera.

“Sir, please, I’m going to ask you to let go of me.”

“Come on! Just let us see! Unless you didn’t, huh? Were you taking pictures of my wife’s breasts? Is that why, you perv?” Seungmin was extremely confused and terrified as the guests around the table gasped. Some of the women even covered their chests, scandalized at the accusation the man was throwing. 

“Sir! I would never! I am a professional but I’m asking nicely for you to let go-”   
“I said giVE ME THE CAMERA!” 

Suddenly, the man was pushed from behind, no doubt by some child who was running and he fell forward. He threw Seungmin off balance, throwing him to the floor, and crashed into an unsuspecting waiter who was doing champagne refills for the next table. The waiter tried to catch the man as the table shrieked and the rest of the guests watched as the bottle crashed on the ground, splashing Seungmin with the drink. The guests were shocked silent as the waiter stood with the man in his arms and Seungmin’s poor pants soaked with the drink. Seungmin sat frozen, afraid that any glass on the ground would cut him. The staff quickly helped, gathering around and trying their best to clean up. They carefully helped Seungmin up and ushered him to the bathroom as they tried to calm down the rest of the guests. They were all looking to see what the fuss was about and the bride herself wasn’t looking too happy. 

Seungmin groaned as he tried to dry his pants with the paper towels the staff were kind enough to offer him. This was turning out to be a nightmare and he was glad the pants were at least dark enough to hide the stain. At least his camera was safe, cradled in his arms when he was pushed. He was rubbing furiously at the wet spot when the door to the bathroom opened. 

“Oh my god, it’s you! Are you okay?” Seungmin froze and whipped his head around to the bartender, as pretty as ever, staring at him. He flushed realizing the extremely compromising position he was caught in.

“It’s not… what it looks like…?” The bartender cocked his head, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“You mean, you’re not the guy that just got champagne spilled all over them?” 

“AH! NO! I mean, yes! Yes, I am. I am that man. Yes…” 

“Right…” Seungmin wanted to stuff his mouth with tissues. What was wrong with him? He was usually so put together, extremely articulate and here he is fumbling his words over some pretty boy. 

The bartender smiled in sympathy before excusing himself. Seungmin nodded as he left then slumped onto the ground, digging his forehead into the counter. He was sure the other man thought he was crazy or some weirdo and would never talk to him again. Hell, Seungmin hasn’t even asked for his name and now he’s messed up his chance. Sighing, he shut his eyes, feeling the dampness of seep into his skin. He barely moved when he heard the bathroom door open, having given up sparing any dignity from the other guests. 

“Ehem, so… am I disturbing you…?” Seungmin’s eyes flew open and he nearly fell on his butt as he looked to see the bartender had returned, carrying under his arm what looked like a clean pair of pants. 

“N-no! Not at all! I, um, was just…”

“Wallowing…?”

“Thinking! Yeah…” Seungmin stood up and fiddled with his hands as the bartender bit his lip before bursting into laughter. Seungmin felt the tension leave his shoulders and chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. The other man shook his head and sighed, smiling as he walked up to Seungmin. 

He stopped right in front of him, he stood adjust a few centimeters taller. His eyes nearly disappeared behind his smile as he raised his finger and poked Seungmin’s forehead. He blushed and turned to the mirror to see a bright red indentation caused by digging his head into the counter. He slapped his hand over it, causing the bartender to giggle. He turned quickly when he realized how close they were. Seungmin felt the words get choked in his throat as he stared into the man’s eyes. His eyes took in the little details, the little under eye mole, his dimples, before moving down to his lips. There was pin-drop silence and Seungmin didn’t even dare to breathe in fear of ruining whatever moment they were having. The other man’s eyes dropped to Seungmin’s lips before quickly meeting his own eyes with a searching gaze. What he was searching for, Seungmin wasn’t sure if he even had an answer of his own. The man rested one hand on the counter, drawing even closer as he leaned into Seungmin’s space. The edge of the counter was digging into his ass but he could only focus on the sweat beginning to form around his collar. He felt his palms get clammy as he tested the waters by leaning just a little bit forward. The bartender moved just as slowly and tipped his head to the side. They were drawing closer, close enough for Seungmin to smell the man’s faint perfume which smelled surprisingly like cherry blossoms. Soft and sweet, just like the bartender’s personality. Seungmin felt his eyes flutter shut as he leaned in further when the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall. The two men jumped, bumping heads and yelping in surprise. The pair looked at the entrance where a group of drunk teenagers stared back. 

“Ohnooooo!”

“Oooopssiee…”

“SORRY!!!!!” The group stumbled into each other, trying to reach for the door and slammed it close. They were gone as fast as they had came but the moment was definitely ruined. The two men blushed bright red and an awkward silence settled. Seungmin wanted to strangle those kids for ruining his chance when the other man cleared his throat. He looked up as the man offered a piece of clothing. 

“H-here, I always bring a spare to work just in case. We look roughly the same size. Hopefully, it fits.” 

“I-... Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” He smiled kindly before Seungmin slipped into one of the cubicles. The other man was right, it fit a bit awkward in some places but it did fit him. He tightened his belt and exited when he saw the bartender turning his camera over in his hands. He looked up as Seungmin exited the cubicle and quickly put the camera down, flushing in embarrassment of getting caught. 

“Sorry-”

“No! It’s okay, do you do photography?” The other boy looked surprised at the question before nodding.

“I dabble. I bought an old film camera.”

“Oh! That’s amazing, you should show me your work sometime.”

“Not as great as your work I’m sure, I mean, you’re a professional photographer.”

“You haven’t even seen my work.” Seungmin blushed at the praise, he was never great at receiving compliments. 

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you? It’s your job, I’m sure you’re more than qualified. Which reminds me…” The bartender changed his toned to something close to accusatory which Seungmin didn’t really find threatening as his eyes still twinkled with playfulness. 

“I thought you hated weddings.” Seungmin hung his head and chuckled, taking the camera from the counter and leaning against the sink next to the bartender. 

“I do.”

“And you said, you wouldn’t book another one since your best friend.” Seungmin made a noise of affirmation. He was mostly surprised that the bartender remembered him. He assumed that man met with a great number of people at the different weddings they were no doubt booked for. It made his tummy turn thinking he made enough of an impression to be remembered. 

“This is actually another favor for him.”   
“Is that so?”   
“Yup, something about getting vacation days. His boss is the bride.” Seungmin side eyed the bartender who grimaced in sympathy. They both pitied Jisung, having to deal with her today was bad enough, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like on a regular basis. 

A comfortable silence settled between the two. Seungmin couldn’t imagine how tired the other boy was, having to stay on his feet the whole time to serve the guests. He wondered how he ended up at his job in the first place, wanted to know how long he had been in the catering business, if he even wanted it in the first place. Seungmin was brimming with a hundred questions when a waiter popped their head in to call him back to his post. The bartender nodded before shooing him away. Seungmin sighed and the other boy smiled apologetically to him. 

“I think I need to go.”

“Yeah… thanks again for the pants.”

“Of course.” 

The bartender looked a bit reluctant to leave and Seungmin was hoping he’d say something, anything to address their earlier interrupted moment. He was scared that he was the only who thought there was clearly something between them. Seungmin bit his lip and the man simply said his goodbyes. He stayed in the bathroom a little longer, splashing some water on his face. Seungmin didn’t know where all of these feelings were coming from. He wasn’t the type to feel so much for a complete stranger in such a short amount of time. He hadn’t really had any serious relationships after college, needing to focus more on his career and his studio. He didn’t think things like this actually happened in real life, meeting someone and having an instant connection. Love was pretty much at the bottom of the priority list, it wasn’t like he saw any good coming out of it. His parents were in love, ‘were’ being the most important word. 

Seungmin sighed before folding his damp pants, taking the phone out of his pocket. He checked to see if there were any new cracks on the screen and noticed a few texts from Jeongin and Jisung. He locked it before slipping it into the pocket of his new pants and slinging the camera around his neck. He checked his watch as he exited the bathroom. There was still a few more hours left until he could get paid and leave. Seungmin steeled himself, he was professional after all. He put on his best polite smile and strode out into the venue where the bride and groom were getting ready to dance. It was going to be a long day. 

3.

Seungmin shook out his umbrella as he stuffed it into the mini stand they left by the door. He could hear the noise from the backroom and assumed Jeongin was in early. He hung his jacket, wiping his shoes on the rug. It had drizzled on the way and usually he liked to walk to his studio. Luckily, he always made sure to have an umbrella in his bag. He entered the back room where they kept the supplies and found Jeongin unpacking a box. 

“Hey, boss!”   
“Jeongin, how many times do I have to say not to call me that? It’s weird, makes me feel old.”

“Well, you are old so.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at Jeongin’s teasing. He stuck his tongue out at the younger boy, who did the same, before leaving and setting up the studio. 

It was a slow day, a few clients coming in to pick up their pictures and a courier to deliver the rest. Jeongin had a few assignments to finish so he stayed in the studio while Seungmin manned the front. He was editing a few pictures from the wedding when he got a notification from the laundromat. He had his things washed immediately, including the borrowed pants. Seungmin still wondered how he was going to have them returned. He thought about having Jisung call the catering business but he didn’t even have a name. It would be too weird anyway, and he didn’t really feel like explaining to his best friend why he had a stranger’s pair of pants. Seungmin began to pack up, calling Jeongin to the front. The two did their end of the day routine, making sure everything was secure. Seungmin double checked the locks and waved Jeongin goodbye as he walked to the bus stop to take him to the library to finish his work. A part of Seungmin envied Jeongin, he still had a couple more years before entering the adult world. 

Seungmin was thankful that the earlier drizzle of rain hadn’t continued and he walked to the laundromat, sending them a text that he was close. He thought about picking up some food on the way back as he entered the shop. 

“Mr. Kim! Here you go, already folded.” 

“Thank you.” Seungmin waited by the cashier as they rang up his payment. He was a regular, having settled with this laundromat as his go-to due to the prices and its proximity to his place. He fiddled with his phone when the woman who owned the shop came out from the back. 

“Oh, Seungmin, here to pick up your laundry?”   
“Ah yes, Mrs. Park.”   
“You gave me a little trouble there you know. Leaving that piece of paper in your pocket, it almost got all over your clothes. Luckily, it didn’t break apart too bad when the wash cycle was through.” Seungmin was confused. He doesn’t recall having a piece of paper in his pockets. He had kept the money in his bag, including the copy of his issued receipt to the couple. It wasn’t his pair of pants anyway but something niggled at the back of his head.

“Mrs. Park, did you… did you see what was written on that paper?” The woman suddenly looked concerned. 

“Oh no! It wasn’t that clear but I do remember seeing a series of numbers. I’m sorry, was it someone important?”  _ Someone important _ … Seungmin’s eyes widened. He felt his stomach hit the floor as he realized what that paper was. It was the bartender’s number! No doubt, his name as well, slipped into the pocket of his pants so that Seungmin could text him back. Maybe to meet up or ask out and now, he probably thought Seungmin hated him. 

Seungmin mumbled an ‘okay’ before paying and settling his tab. He felt numb as he hugged the plastic bag full of folded up clothes. He entered his little apartment, realizing his whole body had moved on autopilot. He took out the clothes and laid them in the bed. 

How did he not notice the paper tucked in the pocket? It was his chance and he blew it. Although, at least now Seungmin knew the other man was interested in him, even a little. Sighing, he put them away and got to work cooking when his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Seungmin!”

“Mom?”

“Hello honey, how are you?” Seungmin was confused. His mom never really contacted him unless it was a holiday or an emergency. 

“I’m good, was there something you needed?”

“Can’t I just call to check up on you?” Seungmin sighed.

“Yes, mom. But you usually don’t so…”

“Fine. Your cousin is getting married and I told them you were a photographer now-“

“Mom!”

“What? Are you saying you’re not?”

“I don’t do weddings. I told you that.”

“Hush, stop being rude. I’ll send the details and I gave them your contact, too.” Seungmin pinched his nose in frustration. There was no winning this argument. 

“...fine.”

“Don’t be rude, I raised you better than that.”

“...you barely raised me.”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Nothing. I’ll call them.”

“See that you do. Alright, I have to go. Oh and Seungmin?”

“Yeah?”

“Come visit.”

The line clicked. Seungmin sighed, as much as he wanted to say something about how his mother only ever talked to him when she needed something from him and yet, he still couldn’t say no. Now, against his own will, he’s been booked for yet another wedding. He checked his calendar and texted Jeongin to tell him in advance. He received an email from his cousin with a wedding invite attached. Seungmin grumbled, tucking into his dinner, dreading yet another weekend. 

Seungmin tried to loosen his tie, the collar was a little too tight but Jeongin had said this was the proper way to tie a tie. He snapped a few more shots of the guests, walking by the pillars of the giant church. He stopped at the baby grand, nodding to the pianist who smiled at him. He took a picture of greying old man, his smile still sweet as he tested the keys. 

It was actually his 2nd cousin getting married, which didn’t make much of a difference since he wasn’t really close to any of his cousins. They were polite enough, very sweet and understanding, and extremely generous with their payments. Seungmin took it as a good sign when they willingly paid in full in advance for his services. They were already in the church, waiting for the groom to arrive and the bride to enter. Seungmin ducked away from a few aunts who might recognize him but other than that, they paid him no mind. They hadn’t seen him since he was very little, so it was obvious they hadn’t recognized him. Still, he wore a hat to match his outfit and hide his face just in case. 

The audience settled and the groom entered. Seungmin took his spot near the front to take pictures. The parents were teary eyed, hugging him and it tugged Seungmin’s heart a little to see how close they were. He quickly made his way to the center aisle to catch the moment the bride entered. The piano faded in and the huge doors flew open as the music swelled. Seungmin took pictures of all of them as they walked down the aisle until the bride appeared. He made sure to take a picture right at the moment when the groom saw her, Seungmin thought that they would want to have a memory of that moment. He took a few more and then quickly scurried to the back of the church as the wedding began. 

He thumbed threw the gallery, checking his pictures ungil it landed on the one he took of the groom. Seungmin noticed that he managed to time the shots perfectly. The almost imperceptible change in the groom’s eye when he saw the bride then really saw her, fully realizing the weight of today’s event. He smiled to himself, so maybe this wedding wasn’t so bad. The couple looked genuinely in love, they were both so nice and they had supportive family, too. 

Seungmin looked up to see them getting close to the vows so he set up close to the middle of the aisle. He knelt down and took some pictures when he noticed a commotion in one of the pews behind him. Seungmin rolled his eyes, it was probably a baby being fussy. Rolling his shoulders, he took one more picture when he heard more people making a fuss. He turned to see a couple arguing, while the audience around them began shushing them. Seungmin narrowed his eyes, the girl looked as if she was trying to tell the boy something. She was gripping his arm tight, pulling him while the boy resisted. Seungmin felt his heartrate pick up, was this someone who was going to stop the wedding? He wasn’t close with the soon to be wed couple but he felt a bit protective over them. He began to stand up when the boy stood up. 

The audience gasped and burst into murmurs and shushing. They all stared at the boy who was standing and even the priest paused. Seungmin’s eyes went wide and he turned to see the bride and groom confused, not a single trace of distress. So, maybe not an ex. Seungmin turned back as the boy began to speak, his voice echoing in the church.

“Irene, love of my life, we’ve been together for so long and yet, everyday with you feels new.” Seungmin mentally groaned, it was so cliche. He noticed the girl beginning to look more and more panicked. 

“Sit down! Sit back down!” She was whispering harshly, blushing so bright and trying her best to force the man back into his seat. The audience was getting antsy and Seungmin was getting worried, he was getting a bad feeling.

“I know we had our ups and downs but I would have them all over again, if it means spending forever with you.” More people in the audience gasped, even the bride behind Seungmin. The girl was hitting the man’s side, pulling and nearly tearing his sleeve but he kept shaking her off. He caught her wrist and pulled it closer to him. 

“I know you said we should wait but I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Seungmin felt his jaw drop, along with the girl’s and the rest of the audience. The man moved from his seat to the aisle and got down on one knee. He fished a box with a ring in his pocket and held it up.

“Will you marry me?”

“No.”

“Wai- what?” 

Silence blanketed the whole church. The awkward tension was so thick, Seungmin nearly choked on it. His mind was still reeling. This man had just proposed, in the middle of a wedding, and got rejected! He looked at the girl who was flushed a deep red, he felt bad as he noticed her beginning to get teary eyed. Seungmin couldn’t imagine how embarrassed she must’ve felt. They all watched as she got up and exited the pew, holding herself together with poise. She quickly wrenched the man up, who was still in shock. 

“I was going to break up with you, Matt. That’s why I told you to wait.”

“B-but I… I don’t understand. We had plans…”

“Well, plans change! People change! I can’t believe you pulled a stunt like this. It’s over.” She was gripping her purse, her shoulders we’re beginning to shake. She bit her lip and turned, slapping the man in the face with her hair. They all watched as her heels clicked on the floor and she walked away. Pushing open the door and slamming it shut, disappearing from the church forever. 

Seungmin was in shock but he couldn’t imagine how the parties must be feeling, even the bride and groom. He turned to the front and noticed the couple wide eyed and panicked, turning to their groomsmen and bridesmaids for help. Everyone looked like they were at a loss for words and one of the cousins pulled the man back into the pew. He hadn’t spoken since, still in shock. 

The maid of honor quickly got the attention of the priest and whispered something. Seungmin cleared his throat when the priest asked them to kindly settle down and let the wedding continue. They managed to shake the tension but there was still a bit of awkwardness. The wedding ended without any more disruptions and they all quickly made their way to the reception area. 

Seungmin stretched. He at least had some good shots and despite that failed proposal fiasco, the wedding was still beautiful. The couple thanked him and he congratulated them before making his way to the bar. Seungmin placed his camera on the counter and sat on one of the bar stools. He was still reeling from the secondhand embarrassment when he noticed who was serving at the bar. It was him! It had to be and he was blonde. Seungmin gaped, he looked even prettier with blonde hair. He was serving an elderly couple, laughing at something they said. His stomach churned, he wasn’t expecting to see him again. He didn’t know what to say, especially since he didn’t text or call him last time. Seungmin was picking his sleeves when another bartender approached him to ask for his order. He quickly ordered a vodka sprite, noticing how the other boy had turned. No doubt he had seen he was there. 

Seungmin began worrying his lip trying to rehearse what he was going to say when a drink was served on a coaster. He was surprised that it was the same bartender that served him. He mumbled a thank you and lightly sipped, stealing glances at the bartender at the other end. 

Was he avoiding him? Seungmin felt a sour taste in his mouth. He didn’t want the man to think he wasn’t interested when he was very much interested. Seungmin thought about his options when he received a call from Jisung. 

“Jisung?”

“Min! Guess what! I got the vacation days!”

“O-oh congrats.”

“All thanks to you! So where are you? You free? I’ll pick you up and treat you.” Seungmin debated taking Jisung up on his offer but he knew if he left now, he might lose the only chance he had with this mystery bartender. 

“I- um, no, actually… I’m at a wedding.”

“What? You are?”

“Yeah, my mom told my cousin I was a photographer and well…” Seungmin trailed off, knowing Jisung would understand. He heard the boy inhale sharply at the mention of his mom. 

“Ah, I see. Well, offer still stands, want me to pick you up?”

“Thanks but, there’s something I need to do.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Seungmin bit his lip, debating whether or not to ask for advice. He threw caution to the wind. If anyone could help him make reckless decisions, it was Jisung. 

“Wait, Ji, if… let’s say, hypothetically, someone gave you their number but... not directly and you didn’t realize and… and you lost the number. Oh, and you, um, see this person again. What would you do?”

“Right… okay, in this ‘hypothetical situation’, do I like this person? ‘Cause if not, then I’d say if it wasn’t meant to be, it’s not-“

“You like them! You… you like them…”

“Mhmm…” Seungmin wanted to hit himself in the face. He hadn’t even admitted it to himself, and now he’s outed to Jisung that he had a crush. He didn’t even think he could even get a crush, it seemed so childish. And yet, everytime he looked at the bartender’s smile, his stomach fluttered and his chest tightened. It was almost concerning. Seungmin tapped his fingers restlessly on the counter waiting for Jisung’s response. 

“Well, I don’t know how crazy this sounds but I would just go talk to them. Explain what happened, maybe get their number again.” 

“But what if… what if they’re ignoring you?”

“How would you know?”

“I…”

“Min…” Seungmin heard a heavy sigh on the other side. Jisung was right, how would he know? It was wrong to assume just because he hadn’t approached immediately that he was ignoring, but still a little voice in his head was telling him that the bartender wanted nothing to do with him.

“Min, I’m going to ask and I just need a yes or no, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Did you meet someone you like?”

“Yes.”

“Are you guys actually on speaking terms?”

“Yes.”

“So they know who you are?”

“Yes.”

“Did they give you their number?”

“Kind of… yes.”

“Are they pretty?”

“Ye- What?” Seungmin was caught off guard at the last question. Without a doubt, the answer was yes but he didn’t see how this was relevant to what was happening. 

“Are they pretty?”

“...yes. He’s really pretty.”

“Well, don’t worry. You’re not too bad yourself.”

“I- Ji, focus.” Jisung cackled, his laughter tinny over the phone. 

“I’m serious! You’re a catch Min. Now, get off your shy ass and talk to your crush before they realize how uncool you are and never speak to you again.”

“...gee, thanks, Ji. That really helped.” 

“No problemo.” Seungmin rolled his eyes before catching movement to his side. The bartender was now moving closer to him which meant he now had a good excuse. He quickly said goodbye and ended the call but not before Jisung yelled something along the lines of him being a bad bitch or whatever nonsense. Seungmin quickly downed at least half the drink before catching the bartender’s attention. 

“Uh, hi, could I have some ice?” Seungmin nervously raised his glass while the bartender turned to look at him blandly. 

“Of course, sir.”

Seungmin felt his heart drop. Gone was the playful tone and twinkling eyes that he was so used to. He began to worry but hearing Jisung’s voice in his head, he pushed through the initial embarrassment. 

“Um, s-so… funny seeing you here, again. Who would think huh?” Seungmin cleared his throat, trying to shake the awkward tone. He watched over the bar as the other man was scooping ice into his glass. The clinking sounds weren’t enough to pierce through the tense awkward silence between them. 

“Right… so I’m glad I saw you again. I didn’t know how to return the pants… I just had them washed so if you wanted them back-“

“Washed?” The bartender paused and looked up at Seungmin, meeting his eyes for the first time. He looked a bit worried. 

“Yes, I thought you’d want them clean when I gave them back… is something wrong?” The bartender hit his forehead and groaned. 

“Crap, did you check your pockets?”

“My pockets…?”

“Yes! I… I put… I placed something in the pocket… without telling you.” Seungmin realized the bartender was talking about giving him his number. Seungmin felt a laugh bubble from his throat as the bartender realized that it would’ve been easier to have given it directly instead. He felt bad as the bartender blushed, placing the drink back on the counter. 

“I… I thought you didn’t like me. That’s why you didn’t text.” Seungmin sobered up quickly, wanting to rid any doubts from the bartender’s mind.

“No!”

“No?” The bartender’s eyes drooped at the rejection. 

“I mean yes! No because yes!”

“No… because yes?” The bartender began to look more confused, turning the words in his head. 

“N-no! I mean, no, because yes! I like you!”

“You… like me?”

“I- uh, I…” 

Seungmin was two seconds from smashing the glass into his face. He had just been given the chance to hopefully ask for his number, maybe a date. Hell, even just a name and now, Seungmin has just confessed to his crush. He probably thought Seungmin was some insane stalker and followed him to every wedding. He wanted anything to come and just end him when his prayers were answered. 

A huge ruckus came from one of the tables. Some guests shrieked at the sound of cutlery and plates hitting the floor. The band had stopped playing while everyone tried to find the source of the noise. One of the tables, full of family members, was trying to calm someone down. Seungmin, along with the other guests, drew closer to the table. He recognized him as the man who had proposed earlier. He was obviously hysterical and drunk, a bad combination. The guests gasped in shock and whispered amongst themselves when the man lashed out, swinging at a guest. The crowd dispersed and everyone shrieked trying to avoid the fight. The staff and security stepped in when Seungmin was shoved out of nowhere as he was trying to leave. He hit the ground hard but curled around his camera to prevent it from breaking. He protected his head and waited for the blow that never came. 

“Are you okay?” Seungmin didn’t notice that he had shut his eyes until he opened them and was greeted by the bartender’s concerned eyes. Seungmin nodded numbly and the man helped him up. He was about to thank you when the rest of the staff were called to help. 

“Hyunjin! Come on!”

“Crap, I have to go. Um, listen if you don’t have to go yet, could you wait for me outside? Near the back exit.” Seungmin could only nod when the bartender smiled before leaving him to go help. 

_ Hyunjin _ . His name was Hyunjin. 

Seungmin felt the rest of the world was put on mute. The sounds of panic were muffled as his heart rate picked up. He made his way to the back exit which the staff used. It was close to the parking area for the cars and the catering truck. He picked a spot by the ledge, sitting on the grass while his legs hung over the wall separating the car park from the venue. It wasn’t that tall but it had some height. He set the camera down away from the edge as he got lost in his thoughts. 

Seungmin finally got his name. Hyunjin, it was just as pretty which dumb to think but Seungmin guessed that this was his life now. He blushed thinking about Hyunjin wanting to see him after, maybe he could ask for his number then, introduce himself properly or even ask him out on a date. He didn’t know if he was moving too fast. He wasn’t Jisung of course, he wasn’t already thinking about them being together and going on roadtrips where they could visit places and take pictures together. They could go to all the places he hasn’t gone because he was always waiting to have someone to bring with him. So, maybe Seungmin was thinking ahead but it wasn’t bad, it worked out for Jisung. Although, it was way too early to think about marriage and all that. 

Seungmin shook his head, dropping it into his hands. This man was a stranger and yet here he was sending his thoughts into a frenzy. He hadn’t really thought about a relationship since Changbin and that definitely didn’t turn out well. He always claimed it was because he was busy with work but since the studio got set up, it’s been doing pretty well and he’s had more free time. A part of him wondered where all this recklessness was coming from. He wasn’t usually this open about liking someone but this time it felt different. He hasn’t had a genuine crush in ages, one that gave him butterflies and settled them just like Jisung would talk about. Maybe that was a sign, he wasn’t sure but it was definitely more than an accident that they met on three separate occasions unplanned. Surely that means something. Seungmin tossed the idea in his head, trying to understand his feelings when someone approached behind him, their footsteps getting closer. He turned and saw Hyunjin approach. 

The other boy had ditched his apron and jacket and was left in just a plain white polo and slacks. He still looked very good and Seungmin averted his eyes before he could get called out for staring. Hyunjin ran his hands through his hair, tucking the blonde strands behind his ears before sitting next to Seungmin. 

“Hi.”

“Hey, how was it?”

“It was okay. The guy managed to sneak in a flask and had way too much to drink. It was kind of sad. He was crying the whole time. Something about love being dead.” Seungmin grimaced, well that can’t be good at a wedding of all places. 

“Sounds rough.”

“Oh it was, poor guy. Bared his heart out, only to get crushed so swiftly.”

“Well it was his fault for proposing in such a weird place. Who thinks of doing that at a wedding? A bit selfish if I must say.” Hyunjin laughed, covering his mouth before nudging Seungmin with his shoulder. 

“Well don’t you sound protective. I thought you hated weddings.”

“I mean, I still do but… well the couple was nice and they seemed genuinely in love. So I felt bad that it was sort of ruined for them.” Seungmin was trying his best not to sound too defensive. Hyunjin hummed next to him, nodding. 

“True, what do you mean by ‘genuinely in love’?”

“Oh uh…” Seungmin paused, he hadn’t expected that question. Hyunjin looked at him curiously, his head cocked to the side cutely as he waited for Seungmin to answer. It didn’t sound accusatory but more curious. 

“It just slipped out.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you can tell me.”

“I won’t be breaking the rules of weddings?” Hyunjin barked out a laugh before settling down. 

“No, I think the wedding police got their hands full with that guy. I won’t tell.” He mimicked locking his lips and winked, making Seungmin snicker. It helped ease the atmosphere as he began to ponder on his own comment. 

“I just, well sometimes people get married and… and they’re not actually in love. Maybe they were before or never were in the first place but they still get married. I always found that odd, shouldn’t you be in love if you decide to get married?” Seungmin suddenly felt like he had gotten too serious and was about to retract his statement when he noticed Hyunjin leaning back to look up at the sky. He made a noise that sounded like he was thinking about what Seungmin said. 

Seungmin took the opportunity to just take him in. This is the first time since the bathroom incident that he had been able to just look at him. His blonde hair shone in the setting sun and his soft cheeks offset his sharp jaw. His neck was craned back, showing off his collar bones that peeked through the first button that was left open. He was really pretty and not just in a physical way but in the way that he spoke, the way that he smiled. Seungmin knew next to nothing about him and yet, he felt a sense of comfort being around him. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s eyes shifted to him, catching him staring. Seungmin quickly averted his own as Hyunjin smiled, his eyes becoming the familiar shape of crescents. 

“I think love is about taking chances. Maybe you’re right, maybe those people weren’t as in love but they had faith. They had hope that one day, they would be so in love with each other and have forever to spend together. I think it’s all about trust, you know? They took a chance and trusted that they would stay just as in love. It doesn’t really make sense, emotions rarely do.” Seungmin chuckled wryly. Hyunjin made a questioning noise. 

“You don’t believe me?”

“I don’t believe in love, in general.”

“Is that why you hate weddings?” It sounded like a genuine question. Seungmin eyed Hyunjin, debating whether or not to share something personal with him. 

“My parents are divorced.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Seungmin didn’t want any pity and he was thankful Hyunjin didn’t say anything weird like sorry or fake sympathy. He didn’t want to make it a big deal. 

“It just all seems so… superficial, you know? All the fanfare and for what? A few years down the line and you realize maybe you shouldn’t have gotten married so quickly but you can’t back out now since you have a kid. So now, you’re just trying to keep it together until one day, you just can’t. Leaving you little boy wondering if it was their fault it went down the way it did and never knowing if any of it was true or not.” 

Seungmin sighed deeply. He wasn’t expecting to dump all of that on Hyunjin, he didn’t even know where that came from. He blamed the wedding for getting him so worked up. Seungmin jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his knee, looking up as Hyunjin squeezed his leg. Seungmin smiled, placing his hand on top and receiving a comforting squeeze from the other boy. 

“I… I guess it’s unfair to think everyone will end up like my parents.”

“No one can blame you. If that’s what you grew up with, how could you know any different?” Seungmin just nodded. 

“Jisung would always say that. He says that I need to stop being scared and just take a chance. Stop thinking I’ll end up like them and just try.” Hyunjin made a noise of agreement. 

“And? What do you think?”

Seungmin knew what Hyunjin was asking. He stared at their conjoined hands. His hands were bony and big, which made him feel conscious at times but Hyunjin’s matched his perfectly. He spread his fingers and Hyunjin adjusted, slotting their fingers together. The boy was rubbing soothing circles at the back of his hand. He took a deep breath before looking up at Hyunjin. 

“I think… I think I wanna try.” 

(+1)

Hyunjin was humming to himself as he wiped the glasses clean. He lined them up on the counter for the waiters to pick them up and set them on the table. He had a song stuck in his head for a while but he couldn’t pinpoint the words exactly. His companion bumped his back and he scooted to the side as they continued to transport the cutlery they needed from the truck to the kitchens to have them cleaned. 

They were getting so many bookings this season. This was more than last Spring and Hyunjin remembered how he barely had any rest that time, too. It was wedding season and as much as loved weddings, outdoor ones in the Springtime were his favorite. The trees were colored pink and lined the whole venue. The decors matched the surroundings, a soft pastel mixed with earthy tones. Hyunjin noted their choice of flowers with approval. 

He had always loved weddings. At some point, he had even thought of becoming a wedding planner but that would probably be too much stress. He had taken up a job in the catering service when he was still in college, working part time. When he graduated, he stayed as the money was good and he had plenty of free time during off season. They treated him well and the pay was good enough that he could pursue other passions and hobbies. 

Hyunjin carried a tray full of champagne flutes, heading into the dining area. There was a tent set up and fake flooring for the dance floor. It was a beautiful venue really and Hyunjin felt lucky he got to witness it. 

They were given their usual briefing before the guests began to arrive. The staff greeted them and served them cocktails while they waited. They all chatted amongst themselves and a few lingered by the bar. Hyunjin was used to guests trying to chat him up. It was, of course, not allowed to flirt or do anything unprofessional with the guests. He was a bartender and most people formed a bond with him over drinks. He was always open to listen, he’s heard a great deal of stories from different types of people of the years but he still kept a barrier as a professional. It was just part of his job. 

Until he met Seungmin, of course. 

He still remembers when they first met. How it was his break time, the one rest period before having to go back to working the whole time. He was only supposed to finish Seungmin’s drink and serve it then he’d be free to go on his break. The boy was busy with his camera and Hyunjin noticed how soft his features were. When he looked up, he realized that his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Hyunjin looked away quickly before he got caught staring. He took his time mixing the drink and he nearly dismissed the feeling that he was being watched. He set the drink down and noticed that the other boy was definitely staring. It made him blush when he realized he was caught and made him want to tease the other. 

He found him interesting and there was something about him that drew him in. After he learned that he wasn’t a fan of weddings, Hyunjin was shocked. He loved weddings. They were magical, like a fairytale come to life. Sure there were some that go awry but that was just a part of it. He loved basking in all the love and his favorite was when the couple got to have their first dance. Hyunjin wasn’t sure why but he ended up staying and chatting with this mysterious photographer, almost using up his whole break time. 

He sighed to himself. After the first time, it was crazy to think that he had felt an instant connection and resigned himself to having met a stranger who felt so familiar. Hyunjin definitely didn’t expect to keep running into him. Granted they were booked for multiple weddings throughout the season, he was sure he wouldn’t meet the photographer again because he said he didn’t book weddings. Seeing him again for the second time felt like a sign, and Hyunjin was not one to ignore the signs. 

He took it upon himself to put his best foot forward. He even made his drink beforehand to show that he remembered him and judging from his reaction, the photographer remembered him too. Hyunjin felt so bad when he had been at the center of the whole champagne fiasco that he rushed to the bathroom. He remembered how he looked as he entered. The flush went straight down his neck when he caught him trying to dry his pants. Hyunjin remembered how nervous he was as he changed into the pants he lent him. 

He was sure if they weren’t interrupted, they would have kissed. Hyunjin wasn’t usually so forward but weddings were full of emotions and despite it all, the other boy looked so good. He didn’t know what came over him but the fact that he wasn’t being pushed away was a good sign. He looked so much prettier up close. His eyes dark while his parted lips warmed his own. He was broad, his height close to Hyunjin’s. He was sure the other boy could hear how loud his heart beat was as it pounded in his chest. He still blushed thinking about their almost kiss. 

He also remembered how sad he felt as he waited for a text or a call to come. Of course, he knew there was a chance that he simply hadn’t seen the paper he slipped in the pocket but it seemed impossible since, well, who didn’t check their pockets? Hyunjin was convinced he had imagined the whole thing and forced himself to stop daydreaming about the two of them going on dates. He was a stranger anyway, who’s to say they would even get along? Hyunjin tried to remind himself of that despite the way his mind kept going back to how they had an instant connection when they first met. He definitely didn’t expect to see him again and it was embarrassing so he tried his best to keep his distance. It hurt almost, when he responded coldly and he saw the sadness in the other boy’s eyes. 

When he realized that he had in fact, hadn’t seen the paper, Hyunjin wanted to hit himself for assuming the wrong things. He had jumped to conclusions and if the other boy hadn’t initiated, then it was likely they would’ve stopped speaking to each other entirely. 

The guests began moving to their seats as the wedding was set to begin. Due to the set up, Hyunjin actually had a view of the wedding from his post at the bar. Since there was no one to serve, he was allowed to just watch the wedding. He loved this part too, despite not always being able to see it. The moment when the groom saw their bride, or whomever, walk down the aisle. The man on the platform watched as his bride was escorted by her parents, wiping his tears away with a tissue. 

And there, by the front of the crowd was a familiar figure, his face partially obscured by his camera. Hyunjin gasped when the man had dropped his camera. It was Seungmin, dressed in a well fitting suit. He was smiling softly into the display, most likely checking the picture he had just taken. Hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes away as he drank in the sight of him. He looked good, his hair a fresh light brown which made him look softer. They had been talking since the last time, when Seungmin finally got the guts to properly introduce himself and ask for his number. He was fun to talk to despite being a little shy but Hyunjin was hoping he would ask him out finally. 

The wedding continued without a hitch and Hyunjin, along with the rest of the staff, were suddenly busy with the influx of guests. Hyunjin tried his best to also keep an eye on Seungmin who has no doubt caught on that Hyunjin was also there. After a few rounds, Seungmin approached the bar with a smile. Hyunjin blushed and quickly informed his coworker to take over. He was about to prepare his drink when Seungmin shook his head and called him over. 

“Hey.”

“Hi. I would say I didn’t expect to see you here but I’d be lying.” That drew out a laugh from Seungmin who agreed. 

“Yeah, well something told me that I’d see you here.” 

“Something or someone?” Seungmin rubbed his neck as he chuckled.

“Someone actually. I, uh, asked your coworker when you weren’t at a wedding last week…” Hyunijn froze. Last week? He couldn’t recall a wedding last week.

“Oh my god, Seungmin, that was my week off. You should’ve said something!”   
“I know, I know. I just wanted to surprise you and I guess, I just assumed you would be there. I mean, considering our track record, that’s not too far fetched right?” Hyunjin shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Seungmin didn’t just text him to ask if he was free. He bit his lip as he smiled, noting the embarrassed blush that dusted Seungmin’s cheeks. He seemed so put together and yet, so awkward and adorable at the same time. 

“No, you’re right. I kind of half-expected you to be here, too. I think you look good.”   
“I-I… me too!”   
“What?”   
“I mean, me to… to you! You, because you look good. I think you look good, too.” Seungmin slapped himself on the forehead and groaned, while Hyunjin laughed brightly. It was incredibly endearing how Seungmin fumbled over the simplest things when he floundered over compliments, it was so cute and it made Hyunjin want to tease him more if he didn’t also feel bad. Patting the other boy on the shoulder, he smiled until Seungmin peeked through his hands at him. He cleared his throat and shrugged Hyunjin’s hand off. 

“Well, I’m here to ask you something.”   
“Oh? And what is that?” Hyunjin smirked, wondering what Seungmin was up to.   
“Can I have this dance?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened, he wasn’t expecting that. He realized he had been silent the whole time while Seungmin fidgeted waiting for a response. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to!”   
“No! I… I do, I’d like that.”   
“You would?” Hyunjin nodded, biting his lip. He asked Seungmin to wait and quickly removed his apron and jacket. Stuffing it into a cabinet, he told his boss he would be taking his break and entrusted the bar to his coworker. He exited and rounded the counter to meet Seungmin on the other side. 

“Don’t you have to take pictures?”   
“I already did, it’s fine.” With that, Seungmin gingerly took Hyunjin’s hand and guided them to the edge of the dance floor. There were a few couples dancing but they were positioned in an area where most people would pay them no mind. 

Hyunjin had his arms around Seungmin’s neck while the other had his hands on his waist. They swayed lightly as the music transitioned into a classic love song. Hyunjin laughed as Seungmin cringed, unable to hide his disgust. He had found out that Seungmin wasn’t a fan of anything romantic or cheesy or cliche. He didn’t think any of it made sense but it was amusing how disgusted he was in the face of it. Seungmin tried to apologize but Hyunjin dismissed it. They settled into a comfortable silence and Hyunjin’s hand played with the baby hairs on his neck. He stared into Seungmin’s eyes. 

“Didn’t think you liked slow dancing.”   
“I don’t.”   
“So why did you ask me then?   
“Because you like it.” Seungmin said it so plainly as if it made the perfect sense. Hyunjin felt his heart swell, wondering how he managed to get someone like him. Smart and funny, well put together and yet, so clumsy and awkward. So genuine and despite being scared, he decided to take a chance on Hyunjin. The two continued to sway, Hyunjin leaning his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“So, is this it?” Hyunjin barked out a laugh so loud a few guests turned to stare. Seungmin looked shocked and began to shake with laughter, biting his lip to prevent it from spilling out. They began laughing silently, their shoulders shaking as they tried their best to pull it together. 

“What do you mean?”   
“Well, we’re just swaying. What’s so great about this?” Hyunjin chuckled, smiling at Seungmin who looked genuinely confused. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear, a soft look in his eyes. Hyunjin brushed Seungmin’s cheek and the other turned his face to his palm. 

“What’s great is that we’re close, we’re holding each other and dancing to the music. It’s a perfect excuse to just be close in public.”   
“I mean, we could be close without dancing.”   
“Yeah, but not this close, it would be weird. Besides, how else could I get away with this?”   
  
Hyunjin carefully leaned in and kissed Seungmin on the lips. He felt the other boy stiffen but slowly began to melt into his touch. He felt his hands tighten around his waist as he drew him in closer. Hyunjin had one hand at the back of his neck while the other curled around his shoulders. He sighed into the kiss as their lips moved against each other. The breeze picked up and the sweet smell of flowers began to permeate the air. Hyunjin smiled into the kiss, making Seungmin stop his movements. He drew apart, still close enough that his breath warmed his face. His eyes were still shut as he whispered, his voice soft between them. 

  
“I see, but you know, you could still kiss me even if we’re not danci-”   
“Oh my god shut up.” Hyujin rolled his eyes as he surged forward, making Seungmin mumble an okay into his mouth. The pair kissed as they swayed to the music, the crowd murmuring around them as they also enjoyed each other’s company. The flowers fell, blown into the tent because of the wind. Seungmin pulled back to look at Hyunjin, touching their foreheads together before taking a breath and kissing him once more. So maybe weddings weren’t as bad as he thought, especially if it ended like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy prompter <3


End file.
